Mustang's Desk
by cassana-do
Summary: You're a sick bastard, you know that, right' PWP i'm practicing my sex scenes! .


My first ever M rated fic… be gentle, ok?

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEM

'You're a sick bastard, you know that, right?' Ed gasped as he was pushed roughly against the desk, the edge biting into his lower back. Said bastard flashed a winning smile before he attached himself to Ed's neck, sucking hard. Ed breathed out heavily, before he started to pull The Colonel's shirt out from his pants, letting his hands rove over the warm skin under the shirt. Mustang hissed.

'I think your flesh hand's colder that the metal one! Where the fuck did you put it? In the fucking icebox in the cafeteria?!' Ed rolled his eyes, and scratched his nails up Roy's spine, making the older man shiver slightly.

'Less talking, more fucking. We don't have long Colonel Bastard,' Ed looked towards the door, wonder not for the first time if Roy really did lock it. He couldn't remember exactly, not when the man's tongue was down his throat before they had even made back to the office. He wasn't even sure how all this had rolled around, all he had done was innocently walk past the bastard, and then suddenly _bam!_ He was attacked from behind and thrown up against the nearest wall, which had just so happened to be out in the hallway… not the brightest idea, considering where they were, so on mutual agreement, play was moved to Roy's office, and now –

Roy had his hands busily fumbling with Ed's stubborn belt. He always had trouble with the bloody thi-

Snap… 

Ed closed his eyes in resignation and sighed, hearing a small cackling in the background…

Once again, he would have to find all the ash that had once been his belt…

Bloody pyromaniac… 

Finally his pants were around his knees, and Roy was making some shrewd comment about the lack of boxers or _any _kind of underwear. Which by the way, wasn't his fault…

He couldn't help it if half his underwear was now a big pile of dust thanks to mister Colonel Bastard…

And oh, do that again… 

Strong hands, stroking up and down, slow and tight and not bloody _enough…_

'Shit,' Ed breathed closing his eyes to the sensation. He pushed himself up on the table to a sitting position and pushed his pants down to his ankles, making it easier to spread his legs. He leaned back on his hands and let his head fall back, gasping for air and pushing his hips into Roy's hand. Ed heard a groan and then suddenly there was only cold air around his cock.

'Shit you're beautiful when you do that,' He looked back at his lover panting for breath and watched as Roy's shaky hands struggled with his own belt… which was taking far to bloody long. Ed's left hand took over Roy's previous job, still leaning back on his automail one.

'Roy…' Ed breathed, voice husky as he pumped his hand over his cock, pushing his hips up a bit as he did. He still hadn't gotten the belt off making Ed groan. 'Roooyy…' a whine this time.

'Fuck it!'

_snap_

Great, now it was going to be even harder to figure out which belt ash was which… but Ed decided he could think about it later , especially now that Roy's body was back, with his, and his hands were going down again, past his cock and lower. Down until he reached –

Ed shook his head.

'No, no time just fuck me,' But Roy was hesitant. Ed pushed his hips forward and rubbed his erection against Roy's. 'It's alright, you fucked me this morning it should be fine,' Roy groaned and pushed his pants down a bit more, enough so that he could handle his cock easier.

Ed put all his weight on his hands and lifted his hips slightly, making sure his legs were still spread. The Colonel groaned again and guided his cock to Ed's entrance, hands still shaking slightly. Ed wrapped his legs around Mustangs waist, locking at the ankles, and helped Roy guide his cock deeper. A shaky breath was released, and finally Roy was full sheathed inside of his lover. He smiled weakly and brushed Ed's bangs away from his eyes.

'So beautiful…' he pulled out slowly, and thrust back in, just as slow, still unsure about the lack of preparation. Ed groaned in frustration and ground his heels into Roy's lower back. When his lover pulled out again, he pulled Roy towards him with his legs, forcing Roy to move faster, and forcing a moan from the older man.

'Come on Roy… _please…_' now Ed was begging. _Begging!_ Roy let out a shaky breath, and began to move at a faster pace. Ed, still leaning back on his automail arm, reached forward with his flesh arm, running his fingers through his lover's hair, playing with that spot just behind his ear. His hand ended its journey at the back of Roy's neck, where Ed used this to his advantage and dragged Roy forward for a deep, slow kiss.

Almost there… 

Roy moved faster yet, making delicious moaning sounds. Ed wrapped both his arms around Roy's neck, resting his forehead against his lover's shoulder. He made a keening sound unlike a kitten before, with one final thrust from Roy, he came with a shout of his lover's name on his lips. Roy followed his lover over the edge soon after.

The stayed like that for a few short moments, gathering their breath, strength, and wits alike, before they remembered where they were.

Roy slid out of Ed, pulling a face at the some of the mess they had made. Ed slide off the desk and pulled up his pants, before he knelt down and grumbled about the ash all over the floor while Roy smirked and started putting his paper work back into a reasonable order. There was a knock at the door before Hawkeye stepped in.

'Sir, I have some more paperwork for you that needs to be finished by tomorrow. I believe I've given you an ample amount of time for a break, so there will be no more slacking off with young Elric here.' The boys froze. 'Do I make myself clear?' Roy swallowed audibly.

'…Crystal clear, ma'am,' Ed blushed and refused to look anywhere near the woman. She smiled.

'Excellent.' She turned to leave, but stopped at the door. 'And one more thing…' Ed and Roy looked up to see her facing away from them.

'Please, no more sex on the desk, it's fairly old; I don't think it could cope with the extra exercise. Good day Gentlemen' and she left. Ed knew one thing for certain.

He never wanted to hear the word _sex _come out of that woman's mouth, _**ever**_ again.

MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEM

Ok… so what do you think? Please leave a review so I can learn to get better . I've never written anything over Pgish rating, so this is a first for me .


End file.
